Bittersweet and Strange
by isnani
Summary: Draco listens to a favourite childhood song of Hermione's.


_A/N: I have been on a Disney fix these few weeks. So when I was listening to the song, "Beauty and the Beast", sung by the ever wonderful Angela Lansbury, this story idea came to mind. As usual, my Dramione ideas are always random 'outtakes' of both Draco and Hermione in their 8th year in Hogwarts as Heads._

 _Story is not beta'd. Apologies for any grammar mistakes made. Also, I have difficulties indenting the lyrics on this story document on the word editor of FF. NET. So, apologies too for the way the whole story looks._

* * *

 **Bittersweet and Strange**

Two strides. Three strides. He huffed. He could hear laughter from the alcove on the fifth floor corridor. But as soon as he reached it, the voices halted abruptly. Four pairs of eyes stared fearfully at him. At the rise of an eyebrow, the four Third year students scurried hurriedly away from him without a word.

"Bloody Hufflepuffs!"

Being Head Boy has got its perks. Most of the student body at Hogwarts still were apprehensive of him, ex-Death Eater and all. The professors however were indifferent around him, which he appreciated very much.

It was almost 5 o'clock in the evening. Luckily they had no classes on Saturdays. Gladly, yesterday's homework was already dealt with last night. If there was one common trait he shared with his fellow Head, Hermione Granger, was that they both hated to procrastinate.

At the thought of the Head Girl, a smile spread across his pale, pointed face. Yes. Draco Malfoy, aristocrat debonair, has finally admitted to himself that he fancies the muggleborn witch. Sure they started on quite a bad note, but they were friends now. And heaven knows Draco wished their new friendship would bloom into something even more.

At that moment, he knew she would be in their shared common room. Probably doing some light reading. His grin faltered as he neared the portrait guarding their room.

"Password?" grunted the boy in the painting.

" _Morgan Le Fay_ ," Draco muttered back. The boy in the painting was clearly not a fan of him. But with Hermione, his flirty ways were always there for everyone to see.

As he stepped into the portrait hole, a beautiful soft tune filled the room. A transfuse of a violin and piano of sorts. And what were those in the air? They look like golden dust, moving along with the music. The beam from the setting sun shone through the windows. The flames were dancing merrily in the fireplace. Warmed and relaxed, he felt really at home. Sighing, he placed himself in one of the armchairs.

Hermione however was nowhere in sight. But her books were piled up on the coffee table, along with her wand. There was also a small device he had never seen before, glowing and hovering on the table.

 _Tale as old as time_

He startled. Who was that?

 _True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

He looked around. But nobody was in the common room except him. A purr was heard from sleeping Crookshanks by the corner.

 _Just a little change_

Looking back at the coffee table, he finally figured the voice came from that small device of Hermione's.

 _Small to say the least_

Relaxing his muscles again, he backed himself into the armchair and closed his eyes.

 _Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

Beast? His eyes snapped open. Why beast? Must be some Muggle crap. Nonetheless, he kept listening to the song.

 _Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
_

 _Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter-sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

He found himself agreeing with the singing woman. He definitely learnt many things about him in the past that were wrong, in every sense of it. He could also finally pride himself that he had in fact changed for the better. More so ever since he befriended Hermione. She had shown him so much in the past few months that made him see everything in a better light.

 _Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

He smiled. Somehow and instantly, he could relate himself as the Beast, and Hermione as the Beauty. He grinned again.

 _Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

The sudden sound of a door being slammed shut jolted Draco from his seat. Hermione appeared from the stairs above, with a towel in hand.

"Draco!" she blinked at him in surprise. " I was- I was in the bath. I thought you would be coming in later in the evening."

Draco kept staring at her, still quite shocked. Hermione had indeed just emerged from the bathroom that they shared. Her once bushy hair was currently wet and to Draco, she looked evermore alluring than she had always been.

He still kept his eyes on her as she neared him and approached the coffee table. Picking up her wand, she muttered a spell and poof. Her wet hair instantly dried and returned to its usual frizzy manner.

She looked at Draco who was still staring at her, and looked back at her iPod on the table. Grinning, she turned to him. "How do find the song?"

Shrugging. Draco replied, "It was… what was it, 'bittersweet and strange'."

Chuckling, Hermione started, "'Beauty and the Beast' had always been my favourite Disney movie. It came out during our first year. I remember dragging my parents to watch it during the Christmas holidays."

"Dissen moo-bee?" asked Draco. Seriously, sometimes the words this girl used, he wondered if she was even English.

"Disney movie, Draco. Oh! Not that I expect you to know anything about them. Most Muggle children grew up with them."

Draco rolled his eyes, but the girl promptly continued to explain the Muggle term to her comrade. To anyone, listening to Hermione Granger go on and on about something was not something you would do. But for Draco, he just loved listening to her. Seeing the twinkle in her eyes as she talked about her interest or really, just about anything. Throughout her speech, a small smile could be seen plastered on his face.

Heaving a sigh after a long explanation, she continued, "So yeah. Disney movies however are mostly made for children. But they sort of live with you throughout. Believe it or not, even my grandmother has her own favourite Disney Princess. Mine is definitely Belle. She loves books!"

Draco snorted and smile. "Why isn't that a surprise? Exactly what the story is about?"

"Oh! It's about this cruel prince who got cursed into a beast. The curse could only be broken if he learns to love and get the girl's love in return before his 21st birthday," answered Hermione.

"Huh? Why couldn't anyone just cast a ' _Finite Incantatem_ ' on him?"

"Draco! It's a Muggle story!"

"Well clearly there are magic folk amongst them if there was a curse done."

"Not all curses are easy to break, Draco. Ask Ron's brother, Bill Weasley. He works as a Curse Breaker! Besides, the Enchantress was so powerful that she made every single person who lived in that magnificent castle into living objects."

"Codswallop! 'Enchantress'? What the fuck is an 'Enchantress'?"

"Argh! Fine! You know what? I'm going to dinner. Bye!" With that, Hermione huffed and stomped out through the portrait hole. A muffle, "Evening, mademoiselle," could be heard from the boy in the painting as the door closed.

Draco snickered to himself. He just loved riling her up. She can be so cute at times. Nonetheless, he will make sure he will watch this children moo-bee once he gets out of Hogwarts.


End file.
